Clans
Clans are made up of 5 or more people, one of which is the Clan Leader. There are many Clans to join to start off with and there Clan leader must be nominated and will be given 2 Dragon Stones. Dragon Stones are used for gaining of the crown of Vantacor, 20 Dragon Stones must be secured for a Clan to be rightful ruler of Vantacor. Clan Leaders will be told by the referee what is going to happen to the Clan in each encounter. Clan Leaders are intended to function mostly as messengers between the clan and the referee, but can also be the person who has the final say if the rest of the Clan wish to function that way. After you join a Clan you can go off and do your own adventure with a warband of your choice, or as a solo character. The Clan comes in effect when your base is being ambushed, safety in numbers, to win Dragon Stones, protect your Totems. You can of course even though in a Clan go off and do your own thing but if you come across 10 Darkens or another Clan, your own funeral, or big loss of gold. Later on there will be more Clans added. It takes a minimum of 5 people to make a Clan, but to start off the following Clans are in operaion. Each Clan has a spawn point within their base in which a respawning character cannot be attacked until the respawn process has finished. Clan members must make their way to this point within 2 minutes of ‘dying’ to be respawned. Players that have been respawned will only have half their total hitpoints. Also, each Clan has a special Flag Totem which gives them specific abilities when in their fort/within 4m of the item when being carried. Remember you will have to work as a team to survive, and the Clan leader may be the target of some encounters. Knights Order of the Wolves of Vantacor Write the first section of your page here. Darken Horde Orc Skull- black Are made up of the dark forces orcs, undead, dark elves and goblins. Terak the Chief Orc Runs the Clan, he is a High Level Warrior and Sorcerer, and he is feared by all including the Dark Elves. They represent fear as they want to rule all Clans by FORCE and will occasionally ally with another Clan to get what they want. This clan is the PC/NPC clan, here you will play both your character and NPC characters and monster characters, 60%PC/40%NPC roughly. Skull Totem and gives 1 extra Self Heals per day to each member. Dragonmark Insert detail here Mercenary Axe- Blue Tabard/tunic Is a Clan who will fight for anyway they can get gain in the World of Vantacor. Whether it is taking out other clans by secret or allying themselves with others whatever way they can see benefit or gain for them. The Clan works together as a unit.Many Assassins, Rogues and Barbarians are tempted by this Clan as opportunities seem to be fitting, but all Classes can join. This Clans goal is to get gain but to also rule the other Clans with manipulation and sometimes force whatever is the need at the time. Flag Totem with Axe on it gives 1 extra critical. The Mugen Warrior Order The Mugen Warrior Order (or Mugen for short) hail from eastern lands far beyond the borders of Vantacor. Their mission is essentially to further their fighting skills and powers by engaging in combat with the greatest warriors and monsters of Vantacor. Led by the legendary samurai known as XXXX, Mugen essentially are here to take advantage of the chaos to further their own skills and strengths. Translated as ‘infinite’ or ‘limitless’, Copyright of Heroes Odyssey 2013 Page 34of 34 the Mugen warriors bring their deadly Bushido art to battle. Flag Totem – No Special Power as yet.